Zach Salvatore
Zachary "Zach" Salvatore is the son of Stefan Salvatore and Andrea Mikealson. Zachary has no interest regarding his family but instead finds interest in the abnormally of other families. He is played by Robbie Kay. History Zach is born of a very unique blood line, combined of werewolf, witch, vampire, hybrid and even doppelgänger. His mother is Andrea Mikealson, the child of the werewolf Hayley and the original hybrid Klaus. His father is the doppelgänger Stefan who is also a ripper and former vampire. Personality While he might not seem it at first glance, Zach is a genius except that doesn't necessarily makes him smart, but it can occasionally fool people into thinking he is. He has a tendency to become enamored with a specific subject and let it take over, meaning he can spend hour after hour surfing wikipedia for information on deep sea pollution, but when forced to work on something he dislikes or finds boring he distracts himself and then is under-prepared when the information is necessary. Zach has an incredible memory for things he thinks are interesting, and can recall them in amazing detail. He's able to write out the entire history of roman circumcision and after only seeing someone make it once, he can recall the recipe for a self-igniting molotov cocktail using nothing but his chemistry lab equipment. People can be even more difficult for him than academics. Zach is not the bravest, meaning he's significantly quicker to back down, though it does depend on just how seriously he takes the threat to his person and whether or not a friend or his cousin will be in danger. He's got a vindictive streak, too. He can be rather narrow sighted, focused on one goal or person to the point of detriment to himself or others. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Family Stefan Salvatore Andrea Mikealson Damon Salvatore :Zach and Damon's relationship had a rocky start, with the former believing the latter was an impostor, as his father had said that his brother was dead. This led to Zach believing that Damon was crazy. However, Damon and Zach seem to have a good relationship. Klaus Mikealson :Zach and Klaus manage to irritate each other to no end. Initially, Zach believed him to be evil, though he was shocked to find out they were related. His conceited and insulting nature grates heavily on Zach. However, his actions seem to prove otherwise, as even Zach admits he is usually always there to save the family from whatever evil is thrown at them. Hayley Marshall :Zach's relationship with Hayley is that of Grandmother to Grandson. She cares dearly for Zach, inviting him to live with her if (or when) his parents get involved in something. Hayley also seems to have a high tolerance of Zach's antics, more often than not managing to excuse Zach's behavior or over-look, or not get too angry. Zach always refers to her as "Granny" Although Hayley refers to him as her 'grandson' and is also very forthcoming about how she loves him. Elijah Mikealson Rebekah Mikealson Elena Gilbert Name Zach is a nickname for Zachariah. Zach is a Hebrew name and it means "The Lord remembers". Trivia Category:Characters Category:Salvatore Family